


BTS - A Late Night (RM x Ji-eun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [112]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Smut. Career talk. Failed erections.As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed erections/premature ejaculation/interrupted sex.Set after ‘What’s Important’ and shortly before ‘They Celebrate Valentine’s Day’Follow us on tumblr for more content including original art based on our fics: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	BTS - A Late Night (RM x Ji-eun)

She moved her mouth slowly down his length, his body flat beneath her as she buried her head in his lap. The bedroom was dark; the only light coming from the gap in the curtains where the city beyond continued to move and bustle, with no regards to the time. Ji-eun had been working him for the last few minutes, licking and sucking as she pumped his thickness with her slickened hand, but it seemed he was not responding. Pulling the duvet further from their bodies, she held him against her cheek, pressing a final kiss to the head before she spoke.

“Is there something on your mind?” Her voice was soft and empathetic, eyes flickering to the outline of his flaccid cock which she could just about make out in the dark. She held it lightly in her hand as he sighed deeply beneath her. 

“No…” He seemed disappointed by his own admission and she squeezed him tenderly. 

“Are you not enjoying it?” She asked. 

His head shook against the pillow. “It’s not that, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He spoke quietly, raising his wrist to view the digital face of his watch. “It’s quite late…” 

He didn’t ask her to stop but she could tell from his voice he was too tired to enjoy it. While he would usually touch her when she sucked him; brushing her long hair from her face and holding it back, he had been still and almost silent. She tried not to be too disappointed as she withdrew, unwrapping her fingers from his length and moving up the bed to meet his lips.

“I’m sorry I got home so late.” She admitted apologetically, welcoming the response of his soft peck before settling against his bare chest. “There’s an important case I’m working on.”

His arm moved automatically to her shoulder, wrapping her in his arms and shifting against the mattress to get comfortable. “Did you get a lot done?” He asked hopefully. 

She shrugged. “There’s a big company involved. It might take a few weeks.”

He grumbled knowingly, pressing his lips against her dark hair. “You work really hard.”

“I have to.” She replied easily, as though stating a fact. Namjoon fell silent as they cuddled in the dark. She tugged on the duvet, wrapping it around them as they warmed to each other’s touch. He was thinking; pondering an idea which had been on his mind for the past few weeks.

“When the case is finished, maybe we should take a break together.”

His voice vibrated through his chest and she felt it’s low hum against her soft cheek as she thought about this. 

“I’d like that.” She murmured, unable to help the smile which grew on her lips. 

“We could rent a cabin somewhere together…” He continued, voice growing dreamy as he pictured it. She felt his lips against her hair. “Jeju island, on the shore.”

She nodded against him drowsily. “It’d be nice to be by the sea.” She confirmed with a yawn. “Just the two of us.” 

Silence once more fell over the room with only the sounds of their breathing filling her ears as Ji-eun closed their eyes. His breath slowed beneath her ear in a light doze and she felt herself follow; darkness closing in around the edges and pulling her in until he spoke again.

“I’m really proud of you.” He said, voice little more than a murmur. 

She heard the longing in his voice and her heart fluttered in response. Reaching out, she smoothed her hand across his warm torso; fingertips grazing his skin lightly. 

“You too…” She whispered.


End file.
